Agent Oscar
Lab Director at Odd Squad (Formerly)|Badge Number = 56|Friends = Olive Otto Owen|Co-worker(s) = Ms. O (Former Boss) Oona (Former Assistant)|debut = Zero Effect|voice = Sean Kyer|Actor = Sean Kyer}} Agent Oscar is a scientist who builds gadgets in the Odd Squad Lab. He is played by Sean Michael Kyer. Profile Because Oscar is an inventor, he does not have a partner. However, he is a huge help to the agents. Oscar has invented most of the gadgets the agents use. Though the gadgets are very useful, they tend to get agents into all sorts of crazy trouble. As of Season 2, Oscar takes on a scientist named Oona as his lab assistant. He is the Odd Squad lab director and the "head" of the inventors. As of the episode "Oscar Strikes Back", he is promoted to President of Scientists following Obbs's deposition while Oona takes over his lab. Quotes "Hey, Guys!" "If you could ____, that would be great." "I don't think I'm ready for this!" Trivia *Oscar is played by Sean Michael Kyer, an actor from Vancouver B.C. *As of the summer of 2015, Sean Michael Kyer is going from Grade 8-9. *Oscar has had 600 haircuts, all of which were copied from Odie. *You can tell that some episodes were recorded at different times because Oscar has his old hair style in one and his new hair style in the other. *Oscar created 25 robots that he calls his Oscarbots, in order to create the perfect juice box for Ms. O. *His favorite number is 10, as seen in No Ifs, Ands, or Robots. *His favorite food is carrots, as seen in How to Interrogate a Unicorn, yet the website says his favorite food is a pill he made that tastes like any food. Also, his favorite granola bar is a Shmumbercrunch. *He makes lots of mistakes. He even makes the same mistakes twice. *Oscar is 11 years old, but after the make you older-inator went off, he's now a year older. *In the episode Jinx, Oscar is looking for a catchphrase, even though his catchphrase is "Hey, Guys!" *In addition to his skill in creating gadgets, Oscar is also a capable tailor, as seen in The Jackies, The Potato Ultimato and Odd Squad: The Movie. *He has a cousin named Jeffery who is hard to understand. *He lives on Fourteenth Street. *He says that he can speak dolphin. He can't. It sounds likes a seal. *He was there during the Great Worm War. *He has an overactive imagination. *In "Olive and Otto in Shmumberland" he took his Yo-Yo show on the road. *In season 2, Oscar's voice seems a little deeper because he said the make your older-inator went off. *An unnamed band wrote a song about him and performed it in headquarters as seen in Trading Places. *Oscar's favorite stuffed animal when he was five years old was a teddy bear named "Norman". In Rise of the Hydraclops, it is revealed that Oscar used the bear as a unit of measurement when he buried a treasure chest. *He is immune to the Jinx, as he has had it before. *He doesn't know how to swim. *Since the start of Season 2, Oscar has stopped stealing Odie's hair designs. Previous Jobs Oscar has been fired from 60 jobs at Odd Squad before he became a scientist. These are some of them: * Tube Operator * Security * Lifeguard * Concession Salesman * Air Conditioner Repairman * Segway Driver * Kitchen Assistant * Greeter * Assistant * Scientist (he didn't actually get fired from this job) * President of the Scientists (Current) Appearances Season 1 * Zero Effect * Double Trouble * My Better Half * Reindeer Games * Blob on the Job * Oscar and the Oscarbots / Picture Day * Ms. O Uh-Oh * The Trouble with Centigurps / Totally Odd Squad * How to Interrogate a Unicorn * Best Seats in the House * Life of O'Brian * The Jackies / Invasion of the Body Switchers * The One That Got Away * Odd Outbreak / The Perfect Lunch * Rise of the Hydraclops / O is Not for Old * Dance Like Nobody's Watching / Recipe For Disaster * Hold the Door / Flatastrophe * Puppet Show * 6:00 to 6:05 * The Potato Ultimato * Jinx * Training Day * Trading Places / Bad Lemonade * Game Time * The O Games * Captain Fun / Switch Your Partner Round and Round * The Curious Case of Pirate-itis / Oscar the Couch * No Ifs, Ands, or Robots / Worst First Day Ever * Undercover Olive * Not So Splash * Disorder in the Court * Oscar of All Trades * There Might Be Dragons * O is Not For Over Season 2 * First Day * Back to the Past / Odd Squad Needs You * Oscar Strikes Back Cameo Appearances * Party of 5,4,3,2,1 * A Case of the Sing-Alongs * Whatever Happened to Agent Oz? * Now You Don't See Me (voice only) * Olive and Otto in Shmumberland * The O Team Gallery nrswmsRJ7u1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntncleFOkE1rv5alo 1280.jpg 20150713154545.jpg 20150713154510.jpg 12400636 939582806134059 7057608952166220325 n-1-.jpg 141212_a424a_oscar_osi_sn635.jpg sk5-300x169.jpg Meet Agent Oscar Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Agents Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Science